The Wiggle Owl Medley
"The Wiggly Owl Medley" is a Wiggly medley song from The Wiggles' album: Wiggly Safari and deleted from the Wiggly Safari video. Song Lyrics and Deleted Song Transcript Greg: Hi, everyone. Animals love music and they save to savage songs. So why don't we go to a Wiggly concert and sing some of our favorite songs in a special medley called "The Wiggly Owl Medley"? Come on. (leaves) Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, we’ll travel near and we’ll travel far. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, were gonna ride the whole day long. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, we’ll travel near and we’ll travel far. Toot, toot chugga, chugga big red car, were gonna ride the whole day long. Hot Potato, hot potato. (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, hot potato. (Hot Potato, Hot Potato) Hot Potato, hot potato, (Potato) potato, (potato) Potato, Potato, Potato. Do the monkey. We're gonna do the monkey. Monkey, monkey. Yeah, that's alright. We're gonna jump to the front and back. Come on jump and to the front and back. We're gonna jump to the front and back. Yeah, that's alright. Well, you push your arms up in the air from side to side (Shoo-bee-doo) Then the next thing we do is sing Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp-Bomp-A-Chomp) Then you stamp your feet and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Romp Bomp A Stomp (Romp Bomp A Stomp) Romp Bomp A Chomp, now (Romp Bomp A Chomp) Well, it's Dorothy's dance and we're doing the Romp Bomp A Stomp Ooo, ooo, ooo Wags, he loves to shake-shake Ooo, ooo, ooo He dances the shake-shake All the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time, ime-ime-ime He dances it all the time. Everybody clap Everybody sing (La, la, la, la, la!) Bow to your partner Then you turn around. Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Wake Up Jeff! Everybody's wiggling. Wake Up Jeff! We really need you. Wake Up Jeff! You're missing all the fun now. Wake Up Jeff before the day's through. Magic buttons. He's got half a dozens. Makes him sing in different ways. Magic buttons. Push a magic button. Let's see how he sings today. What's gonna happen when you push the first button? What's gonna happen when you push the second button? What's gonna happen when you push the third button? What's gonna happen when you push the fourth button? Moooooove like an emu, move. Moooooove like an emu, move. Put your hands up in the air just like an emu. Make a beak to peck everywhere. Peck everywhere, that's why we do. Wiggly Party. Wiggly Party. Wiggly Party. Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Stamp, stamp, stamp, clap, clap, clap. Wiggle your hips just like that. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. The owl is a type of bird Found around the world. Put your hands in your big owl eyes. We're gonna do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. Hoot-hoot, hoot-hoot Do the owl. The owl is a type of bird Found around the world. Put your hands in your big owl eyes. We're gonna do the owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwl. Songs in Medley *Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car from Toot Toot! (1998) * Hot Potato from Yummy Yummy (1994) * The Monkey Dance from Yummy Yummy (1994) * Romp Bomp A Stomp from Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Wags Loves to Shake Shake from Yule Be Wiggling (2001) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear from Wiggle Time (1993) * Wake Up Jeff! from Wake Up Jeff! (1996) * Captain's Magic Buttons from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2001) * Move Like an Emu from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2001) * Wiggly Party from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's A Wiggly Party (2001) * Do the Owl from Wiggly Safari (2002) Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Television songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:Deleted songs